Hematological malignancies account for a considerable amount of new cancer diagnoses. For example, multiple myeloma (MM) is a universally fatal disease, comprising 15% of hematological malignancies and 1% of all cancers. It has a median survival of 5-7 years from diagnosis. While newer drugs, such as the proteasome inhibitor bortezomib, have increased response to therapy, resistance and relapse still remain a key concern. Therefore, there is a need to understand the mechanism(s) of drug resistance.